Anonymous
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: She was Elie, and she still is. But as sleep begun to claim her, she wasn't so sure anymore... Self-insert... Fem!Tsuna... Lazy Author...
1. Target 00

**Yah! Elie here!**

**I'm currently rewriting PILL:KHR so don't expect any update on that for a while...**

**Anyways...**

**Lately I was reading 'The Reborn Sky' by UmiNight Angel Neko and I was inspired to write this so happy reading guys...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing...**

**Warning: Self-insert! FemTsuna! probably (reads: most definitely) out of character... Irregular update...**

* * *

**Anonymous**

**By: Elie**

**Target 00: Monochrome World**

"Look at her! So looks just like you!" She woke up, hearing a masculine voice exclaim. She slowly opened her eyes and the light immediately burns her sight. She quickly close her eyes as she turns to the warmth that gently held her. She snuggles deeper to the warmth, trying to ease the discomfort of her sight.

"Aw~! She's shy..." The man exclaimed again as she felt a finger caress her cheek. "Nana... what should we name her?"

She was confused.

Name? She already had a name. She was Elie Anne Reyes. A 26 years old office worker. An adult stuck in a monochromatic life.

She was Elie the internet novelist.

Elie the 'Anime-freak' as her peer so lovingly dubbed her.

"Hmmm... Tsunayuki... Her name will be Sawada Tsunayuki..."

* * *

Elie was just a normal girl. A normal out-casted girl who was forced to go along with the flow of the world.

But if anything she was dreamer. A child who saw the wonder the world could offer, she grew with a smile as she lived with confidence and belief that everything was possible. A child that seen a rainbow-filled world.

At a very young age she had knew the importance of friendships and bonds, thus it was obvious that she became everyone's friend. She had accepted and befriended everyone regardless of their flaws and faults. Nobody was perfect and everyone had their own flaws that's why she knew everyone deserve the chance to be accepted.

But life was never fair and it was unnecessarily cruel. That's how life was and will always be.

Time passed and the friendships she built upon acceptance and trust were easily swayed by other's opinion as a rumor born from jealousy, led her so called friends to turn their backs on her. She was criticized, labeled and out-casted. She was blamed and framed for many things she never did but her objections fell in deaf's ear. By the time she graduated from grade school, her so numerous friendships dwindled to a single digit.

But still she held on, moving forward with an ever present smile in her face as she continued to face the day with endless optimism. Still She couldn't help the bitter-cynical thought that was slowly growing in the back of her mind as she notice that she 'smile' was heavier to wear.

Middle school was the catalyst of it all. Her 'friends' vanished into thin air as everyone begun to bully her. At the best they had begun to ignore her, acting as if she never existed as the adult belittle for being a dreamer. She was left alone, isolated and abused. Her bitter-cynical thoughts screamed louder in her head but despite that she still held on. She still had her family.

High school was the last straw. Her family was going through some financial crisis that soon turned all of them, excluding her, against one another. She took several part-time jobs just to help out and all her earning were used for their daily necessities. She may have been bullied in school, tired from work, and sleepless from her homework but it was alright. She can keep her family together.

That was until the day of her graduation, her parent was tired from work yet they insisted to drive her to her graduation and be there to watch her as she was called to be the top of her year. Unfortunately, they never made it. Her parents fell victim to their own fatigue and they had been caught in a car crash. She woke up a week later in the hospital only to know that her parents died soon after being brought to the hospital and her brothers hated her for being the cause of their deaths. She been left in the care of her grandparents who was also taking care of her baby cousin.

Since then she been cold to others, only showing emotion to her grandparents and baby cousin. She grew her bangs letting it cover her eyes, she could no longer bear to look at how colorless the world became. She would often wear her headphones, listening to countless of songs to drown out the crowd. She became silent and withdrawn, only speaking when needed.

Her only solace was the internet, in which she found her object of obsession. She became addicted in Anime/Manga to the point of becoming an unhealthy obsessions. Her college peers believe that she couldn't differentiate reality from fictions, that she was too much of a child. She was accused of never having suffered. That she was a well sheltered girl who never lived in the real world.

Those words hurt her more than all the insult pointed at her. To accuse her of never suffering was worse than calling her a degrading name.

After seven years with her grandparents, she was once again facing threat of losing someone she cared for. Her grandfather have fallen ill and had been bed-ridden since six months ago. The doctor had confessed that there was no longer anything to do but wait for death and with that her grandmother had fallen to depression while her dearest cousin had withdrawn herself from the family thus she was left to take care of her dying grandfather. She kept up her smile despite it feeling heavier than before as she pretended that everything will be alright. That it will all pass.

But it didn't.

One night, she was sitting beside the bed of her grandfather's bed, telling him false cheerful story of her daily life. Every thing was going smoothly, that is until her grandfather struggled to lift his hand. Her grandfather caught her one of her hand, causing her to stop her storytelling as her hands was guided to her lap.

"Thank you, child."

Those were the last words her grandfather said as the last breath came following. The hand that held her hands fell limp as she bit back a sob, her hand trembling as millions of words forming a lump in her throat. She wanted to scream, to yell, to question the gods or whoever almighty was up there but she can't because she knew. She knew so painfully well from all her past experience. That, just like her objections, her prayers are just words falling in deaf's ear.

After that everything went in a blur. There was nothing else left to keep her grounded as her relationship with her cousin and grandmother became nothing more than strangers living under the same roof.

So here she was, standing on top of a chair with a noose around her neck. She was tired, weary and ready to give up. She took a deep breath, desperately trying to convince herself otherwise.

But alas, there was nothing left.

Her once colorful world is nothing but a broken monochrome world. Not even her obsession can't stop her from hanging herself.

And with that she jump down.

* * *

She was Elie, and still is but as sleep begun to claim her, she wasn't so sure any more.

* * *

**So yeah that took care of my past... **

**Fun facts: most of that is true, except from the people dying part. My parents are still alive they're just in different countries while me and my brother aren't really in the best term we don't really hate each other. My grandpa is really sick and possibly dying, and my cousin, Amber Sky is depressed and is actually locking herself to her room, Amber loved my grandpa so much so it's not really surprising that she'd be taking this harder than most of us... so yeah... Hard times...**


	2. Target 01

**Anonymous**

**By: Elie**

**Target 01: Transition**

Sawada Tsunayuki.

That was the name those giant people was calling her at the moment.

And in her shrunken state, she honestly couldn't care how eerily familiar those people were.

And no matter how familiar the name sound, it was a name she refuse to acknowledge.

* * *

There she was sitting in the corner of her room. The lights were off but the window was open, allowing a sliver of moonlight to enter the room. She was there in that one corner, her eyes wide yet lifeless as she stared at her still body hanging in the middle of the room. She didn't understand, that was her, hanging lifelessly yet she was in the corner of the room waiting for the night to end, for _everything_ to end.

She sat there for hours, undisturbed by her dead carcass. With nothing but a bitter-curiosity, she noted her dead appearance. Her long dark-blue hair fell messily before her as her head limped in a bow. Her hands fisted in her side as her lips were set in a thin line as if she never struggled for that precious air. Her lavender-bordering-white eyes dulled yet she could read the last thought that past them.

'I give up' That was the very statement her corpse screamed silently in the night.

It was only by mid-morning that someone notice her lack of appearance. Her cousin, Amber Sky, called to wake her up. She watched the door to her room open to reveal her cousin. Never moving away from the corner of the room, even as she witness her cousin froze in the doorstep.

Then a blood-curling scream echoed in the house as she watched her cousin run towards her hanging body, desperately trying to save a corpse. Her grandmother came running in a minute only to fell to her knees as she find her hanging _dead,_ with Amber crying as she support her _dead_ body.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NEE-CHAN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DON'T DIE! NEE-CHAN!"

Amber begged but it was useless.

She was already _dead_.

She been _dead_ for hours.

_DEAD._

_DeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDe-_

* * *

She couldn't understand.

Why was she still there? Why did she have to watch her own funeral? Was it because she killed herself? Was this the heavenly punishment for suicide?

She didn't want this. She didn't want to see the guilty look painted in her peer's faces. She didn't want her brothers to suddenly come back and apologize for all the shits they've done. She didn't want her grandmother and cousin have that broken look. She didn't want to hear their denial of her death. She didn't want to see them break down and cry every other hour.

No! She didn't want _this_! She wasn't even suppose to see this!

She was suppose to be dead. It was suppose to be over. It was suppose to be the end.

Why was she seeing this! Why was she still there!?

Why now? Why now, of all the time, would they tell her those words she wanted to hear the most? Why now, when she was _dead _and cold, would they not leave her alone?

It was too late. She couldn't go back now...

It was too late, years too _late_...

* * *

What was she doing?

It has already been a week since she was buried. But there she was once again. There in her forgotten room, running away from the people she had broken when she chose to die.

Why couldn't she just disappear? just fade away?

What more do she have to do?

She couldn't hang herself again, not in this immortal state. And somehow she couldn't help the bitter laugh from irony, Immortality the most suitable punishment for suicide. It was so twisted, so sick that things would continue even when one wanted everything to end. She never really cared much for Gods and religions or whatever heavenly bullshit people spew everyday, it was meaningless to her. Sure, she won't deny the existence of whoever almighty was up there, but in her opinion, gods kept to themselves and to them, humans were mere entertainment.

Now she couldn't help but asked, did those almighty being hated her?

Did she care that she was hated by those omnipotent being?

No. she didn't. Not one bit.

She was long past the point of caring for other's opinion. Be it mortal or not.

She was tired, too tired to give a damn about things that won't end.

She walked to that one corner, sliding down the wall as she closed her eyes. She brought her knees closer, hugging it as she rest her head on her bent knee. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep or lose conscious. She knew, after all, it already been weeks since she found her self in this state, and not once had she sleep a wink.

But still she closed her eyes.

And she kept them close for who know how long.

* * *

Then next time she opened her eyes, the light immediately burned her vision. She heard a lot of voices speaking but one thing was certain, Those voices wanted to name her.

Sawada Tsunayuki.

The name sounds familiar, but she felt that there was something off about it.

But that feeling was forgotten as soon as she felt the need to sleep.

Weird. When was the last time she needed sleep? When was the last time she _could _sleep? That hadn't happened since she saw herself hanged in the middle of her room. So she let the darkness claim her with the promise of her long denied rest.

* * *

She couldn't understand, why was she an infant again?

What was going on?

Why did these people kept telling her that they were her parents?

Why did they seem familiar? Like she once saw them?

But something was off... something was definitely not right...

But was it wrong? She don't know... She don't know...

* * *

Her infant days passed in blur as all she had done, could done during those moment was eat, think, sleep and then repeat. And to be honest she felt like she was finally allowed to catch up to those restless days she spent in that immortal state.

She spent those days think of what felt off but she never figure out what it was. To make matter worse she seem to be missing a part of her memory, like she was forgetting something important.

It was only by the age of four, when she was starting nursery, did she remember that missing memory.

Having zero motivation for life, her peers begun calling her degrading names.

And it was then, that one name was spoken, it trigger numerous of memories that was forgotten in grief and loneliness.

One name that brought back the memories of her bright days.

Dame-Tsuna.

It assaulted her like a brick to the head.

She remembered watching an anime about a clumsy boy in her high school. She remember how that show would cheer her up, how it would give her the resolve to continue on. She remember those time when she was dead tired and ready to give up, she would tell herself so many time to do it with her dying-will. She remembered how the boy pushed through his trials even as the fate of whole mafia was burdened in his shoulder. She remember the strength the young boy had, oh, how she envied that strength.

Then she remembered.

She was Elie, the weak girl who killed herself. She wasn't Tsuna, she wasn't the majestic sky that accepted everyone. She didn't have that strength, she was weak, so pitifully weak. She couldn't even kept her family together, how would she even carry the mafia? It was mafia for fuck's sake, it was no place for suicidal weak girl like her.

So she did the only thing she know, she run. She didn't know where she was going but she wanted to be alone. There was too many thing running in her mind, that moment. She could do this, she can follow the plot line and everything will be alright. She can do this, she can protect her family, she can protect everyone. She can do this, she can play Tsuna's life. She'll just follow the plot line...

Who was she kidding?

She wasn't _Tsuna._

_She couldn't be Tsuna._

_She could never be Tsuna._

* * *

She didn't know when she fall asleep but, after running away, she remember being in a secluded part of some forest nearby Namimori, definitely not in some salt flat. But that was beside the point, there was no one there and the frustration that bottled up since her supposedly death came back with vengeance. It made her want to scream, to shout, or just yell incoherently.

And she did just that.

She yelled that frustrating question that was nagging in the back of her mind since her childhood.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Her mind was going in 'hyper-drive' (as she lovingly dubbed) as billions of thought reeled in her mind within second (seriously it was a nifty ability, especially when she needed to think fast but the headache that follows after was so not worth it). But the most prominent was 'what did she ever do to deserve this kind of situation'

She was more than ready to pull out her hair but a voice stop her from doing so.

"To give you another chance, of course."She heard the smooth kind tone spoken by a familiar voice. She turned around to see a face that just recently been causing her inner turmoil yet a part of her just couldn't help but fangirl at its sight (Who wouldn't its TYL!Tsuna). Lo and behold, there stands in front of her the man she envied and idolize since the day she first saw the show.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" She said as she process what she was seeing at the moment. This was the man that, she had watched, grow from being the no good clumsy person to an amazingly reliable and powerful man. The man that would keep standing up, no matter how many times he got knock down to fight for what he treasured. The man that showed her what strength truly means.

The man who should have been living the life she was in now.

_He should be in her place._

"What chance?" She asked bitterly, her eyes falling to the ground as she refused to look at the man, whose life, she was living. "I didn't ask for this. If anything I wanted everything to end! I wanted to disappear! I wanted to die! AND I CERTAINLY NEVER ASKED TO LIVE YOUR LIFE!" Her voice slowly gain volume as she stated her thoughts. She felt her hands trembles, wondering when had she started to fist her hands tightly as she felt a lump starting to form in her throat yet she disregarded it, she continued on. "I'm weak, pathetic, and I can't protect anyone. I'm not you, and I can't be you." Her prior volume became nothing but a whisper but between the two of them, it was loud enough to get her dilemma across.

_I can't replace you._

"You are stronger than you believe to be." The man started, walking closer to her. "You just never had the chance to grow into that strength. You were burdened by so many things at a young age that it begun to break you before you could even carry it properly." He explained as he ruffled her hair.

"But even then I... I..." She begun to protest but the words stuck into a lump in her throat. She can't find the reason why this man believed in her so much. Hadn't he knew how she ended up here, how blaring her weakness was, how utterly unreliable she was. To leave her the fate of the whole mafia and indirectly (possibly) the whole world as well was foolish beyond belief.

"I know you can do it. After all..." The man started as she notice her surrounding fade. "_you_ are not _me_."

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was staring at a raven haired boy who seemed no older than her. But she couldn't see the boy clearly, somehow for some reason she was tired, so tired that it blurred both her mind and vision. She felt like being carried away as she slowly lost grip of consciousness.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was in her room. _She was in Tsunayoshi's room_. For the first time she saw the difference between what was in the series and what was in the room she was currently in. There was barely any trace of what suppose to be Tsunayoshi's but there was more of hers. Tsunayoshi's mother soon entered _her _room, the woman was worried for her. But why? She was not her _son. _She was just a stranger in a body that not even hers. She didn't belong there and she knew it so well.

She felt blank, detached from everything. She was so tired of life yet she couldn't find the strength to do what she did before. Despite wanting to end everything again, the thought of suicide greatly repulse her now. She couldn't do what she did to her family before. This woman doesn't deserved it. So she sat there listening to the woman's cry of worries. She listened to the woman as she told her never to do it again, or how worried she was for her _daughter. _

* * *

She was Elie and she is Elie until death.

She was the foolish weak little girl who give up on life.

She was the one who decided to tie the noose around her neck.

She wasn't Tsunayoshi.

She wasn't some kind of hero.

She wasn't even a shounen manga protagonist.

She doesn't have the strength to protect the world.

She didn't have that power, she was weak.

But as she watch the woman that called her daughter, she can't help but feel attached to the woman. This woman was looking at her, seeing only at her and no one else.

She sighed, even now she was weak, she was always weak.

She always needed someone to cling to. Always needing a life-line. and that woman provided all that. She can't just stand back and do nothing now. She can't do that to woman who cares so much for her. So she lived now. She smiled back to the woman, living the moment for the woman that was Tsunayoshi's mother.

This woman may not be her mother.

She was weak always, weak to the people that come close to her. She couldn't deny those people and thus she was always an open target for everyone. She couldn't turn them away and it was always her that get hurt in the end.

But, for this woman, she will be Sawada Tsunayuki.

* * *

**This took me a bit too long but I was mourning for my grandfather who died this May 5. Amber is up in her room refusing to come out since then. We were coping with thing in our own way.**

**Anyway...**

**Let my take this moment to offer a final farewell to my grandfather who died on May 5, 2015, he was cremated on May 10, 2015. It may be a little late but I just want to say thank you for being my grandfather. I miss you but I'm glad that you are no longer suffering, I hope you find a peaceful rest wherever you are. You definitely deserve it for putting up with all our craziness.**

**Bye bye Jii-chan! I won't forget you.**


	3. Target 02

**Anonymous**

**By: Elie**

**Target 02: Names**

Sawada Tsunayuki is different from Sawada Tsunayoshi.

For one Tsunayuki is a girl while Tsunayoshi was a boy, that alone should make a lot of difference. Women are physically weaker than men, and in the world of mafia strength plays a great role in maintaining the hierarchy. She wasn't sure she could accomplish what Tsunayoshi had achieved. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Another was that Tsunayuki was a lot smarter than Tsunayoshi was. She was the top of her class in her past-life after all. And while she could easily pass her grades with the same excellence as before when she was still Elie, she felt that it was for the best to stay in average. She didn't want to capture the attention of the mafia at such a young age.

Tsunayuki was also less clumsier than Tsunayoshi. Sure there were a few times that clumsiness would cause her to trip or drop a few things but she was thankfully she didn't inherit Tsunayoshi's natural talent to trip on thin air, or his ability to fall on the same step of the stair.

While Tsunayoshi had been afraid of anything that bites, Tsunayuki had the somehow charmed all the animals in namimori into liking her. Animals had been her companions where all her peers would bully her for whatever reason they can find. It seemed like that being bullied was a part of Tsunayoshi's destiny, unfortunately it was a part of destiny that she received.

There were a lot of things Tsunayuki could do; most of them are something Tsunayoshi probably can't do.

~X~o~X~

She pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall as she once again familiarized herself with pain. She should have expected something like this. The name calling and the loud whispers behind her back was an awfully obvious clue. She was naïve to think that they wouldn't go this far. Now once again, she was being treated like a punching bag by her peers.

She wonders why she was always being targeted by bullies.

Why was it always her?

What did she ever do to these people?

What are their reasons now?

She didn't have anything to be envious of.

She wasn't close to anyone.

What are they jealous of now?

Was she different?

Was she still different?

But she never spoke those questions. Whether weak or strong, it wouldn't change a thing; those questions would always remain unanswered. So she did what she always had done before, she endured everything in silence. No sound of pain, no tears shed, and no objections or protest said. She let things pass as though it never bothered her.

She couldn't help the bitter laugh forming in her mind. Sure she escaped the moniker of 'Dame-Tsuna' or No-good Tsuna but thanks to her silent rebellion, she was labeled as '_**Mugon-no-Tsuna**_' which roughly means wordless Tsuna.

~O~x~O~

It was silly, she knew that well. Yet as she stands at the edge of the rooftop of the highest building in town, she can't help but hold on to those memories that no one else remembered. She heaved a sigh as strands of long dark blue dance along the wind before her, her right hand rising to push those strands behind her right ear. She really had no idea what came to her when all of the sudden she spent her allowance buying a long dark blue wig, lavender contacts, a pair of roller blades but when she saw a group a children roller blading, she saw a ghost of her past.

She saw her twelve years old past self behind those kids, dancing as if she was part of the sky. The 'her' that was unbounded by reality, as she dance in the night alone with only the wind and the sky as her companion.

It was pointless and futile, those times probably doesn't even exist anymore but the night sky, she danced upon along with the wind that guided her movement was just as the ones that accompanied her during her lonely middle-school days. It was so familiar that the movements engrave in her heart that time guided her foreign body with grace.

'Yozora'.

Long dark blue hair fell like a curtain of a night sky, lavender eyes unbounded by reality as a petite frame of a twelve years old girl dance freely in the night sky. It was a preview of what she could have grown in to, a picture of what should have been. It probably started then, a nostalgic train of thought led her seven years old body to take up roller blading once more.

So there she was again, seven year old, short spiky brown hair and a pair of caramel eyes. She was a poor imitation of _him, _and that fact alone didn't sit well with her. So she clings to the times that she was sure never existed here. She wasn't _him,_ she couldn't be _him._

But she couldn't go back to being _her_. She couldn't go back to being that weak suicidal girl; there were so many things that were depending on the existence of '_Sawada Tsunayoshi'. _And a poor imitation, she may be, she was the only replacement of '_Sawada Tsunayoshi'. _

As she stares to the distance night sky, she realized two things.

One, she can never go back to being _her._

And two, she will never be _him._

That night she decided, she needed to make her own path. She let a small smile as the distant night sky presented her the answer she needed.

If _he_ was the bright sky of the day then she would be the clear night sky.

She didn't know, but beneath those lavender contacts of her, her caramel eyes burned in amber shades. Deciding was always the first step.

She would be '_**Yozora**_'.

~o~O~o~

She smiled, letting her right hand guide the pen as she wrote the words flowing in her mind. She let all the feeling and emotion, she once held back; break free in the papers she wrote upon.

She felt that familiar sense of peace that was always present when she let her mind wander in those adventurous fictions she wrote. When she held a pair of pen and paper, she was free. Free to dream, free to hope, free to feel all those emotions she kept buried in the deepest part of her heart.

It was the only thing that silences the loud doubt that screamed in the back of her mind; the only thing that allowed her to not feel the burden of being _his _replacement, of being _her_.

She didn't have to worry about her future being the soon to be mafia Donna in training. She didn't have to worry about the apparent weakness, her past self had bore, slipping into her present self. She didn't have to worry about who she needed to be, she didn't have to carry the burden of knowing the future that can no longer be.

She can just be her.

So when her eighth birthday came and her mother gifted her, a laptop, she was ecstatic. She was excited to be able to reconnect to the world that allowed her to be anyone she wants, to the world where she has no face yet she had a voice.

Under the pen-name of '**Sunset Hues',** she created a blog where she dump all her works; the stories, the poems, the drabbles, the musings, and everything, even the random thoughts that passed her mind every so often. And the dark thoughts that lingered in the back of her mind were silenced as she wrote them away.

With a clear mind she smiled to herself, this was what she needed; something that would stabilize her state of mind. The internet was always her gravity; it was her solace from the cruel world, the only thing that keeps her grounded in life. The internet was the one that gave her a purpose as an online author and she was going to do just that, and a few other things. Maybe this time she would learn programming and hacking, she always wanted to before.

~x~O~x~

This was bad.

She was getting involved with that world too early. Even if she was behind the monitor, it was still too dangerous. If she was traced back not only would she be in danger but Nana would be dragged into it to.

Why did she even decide to learn hacking in the first place?! She was nine years old, damn it! She wasn't supposed to be doing something illegal like this.

But she can't stop now, the need to know the status of that world was too great. 'Knowledge and information was always a weapon of great importance.' She would tell herself but this was no longer just information gathering. She was breaking down computer systems of that disgusting famiglia. She was typing away codes that would lead to the early destruction of that rotten famiglia that had the guts to experiment on kids. She was killing people behind the monitor yet she can't stop, she does not want to stop.

The image of those kids suffering gruesome things was burned in her mind; it was enough to fuel her illegal action. She bit her lower lip, pushing back the guilt that was building up as she watched each scientist was murdered in her screen. '_Those deaths were on her' _she thought as she led people to those fleeing cowards.

In just one night she eradicated a famiglia.

At the end of that incident, she destroyed everything; the file regarding the experiment done in that family, the records of those pitiful children, the data of their progress, everything was destroyed. All that was left was 'blank' space.

She was later known as _**Kuhaku**_; for her tendencies to finish her jobs by erasing everything.

~o~X~o~

Sawada Nana would always call her daughter, 'Tsu-chan'.

She loved 'Tsu-chan' more than anything in this world, more than the man she had loved with all her heart. Her 'Tsu-chan' was the most precious thing she had came upon. She loved 'Tsu-chan's' caramel eyes that would look at her with a warm understanding gaze. She loved how her 'Tsu-chan's' sweet voice would sing soft melodies she never heard before secretly, always soothing the breaking heart her dearest husband would always leave behind. But most of all, she love 'Tsu-chan's' little hand that was always there to support her, when she felt like breaking down.

Her 'Tsu-chan' was always happy, kind and a little bit shy. But her 'Tsu-chan' was the best daugther she could ever ask for.

Despite that, she knew 'Tsu-chan' was different from most children.

'Tsu-chan' is special after all.

The first four years of 'Tsu-chan' life, 'Tsu-chan's' eyes was too world-wary, it has the look of someone who been beaten down by so many things, of someone who gave up on living. 'Tsu-chan's' eyes were too old for her little toddler.

Sawada Nana knew 'Tsu-chan' wasn't a normal child.

'Tsu-chan' held an old soul who went through a lot, a soul who given up on living. And seeing that in the eyes of her 'Tsu-chan', Nana was afraid beyond belief, she was unsure of what she should do at that time. She felt like she was going to lose her only daughter any second. Like 'Tsu-chan' would vanish at any given moment.

Thankfully, after the short disappearance of her daughter, 'Tsu-chan's' eyes became lighter, it wasn't as dead as it was before. She didn't know what exactly happened back then but she was thankful, her 'Tsu-chan' was brought home by a kind raven-haired boy, looking like the little child she was for the first time. Her daughter's eyes were then lost, afraid and unsure but it weren't dead. There was a certain spark of life that was slowly warming her cold eyes. That alone gave her hope.

And then 'Tsu-chan' started grade school, Nana's little girl's eyes became guarded and the small spark of life was hidden behind an emotionless façade. She knew there was something wrong going on with 'Tsu-chan' and often time she would see the tall-tale signs of pain in her dear daughters figure but every time she ask 'Tsu-chan', the little girl would just smile brightly at her, hiding the small slips of pain.

Nana never said anything then, she would just wait patiently for her daughter to come to her, she would just silently offer support if needed, but she would never ask anything because she knew her 'Tsu-chan' would just smile it off.

The nightly disappearance of 'Tsu-chan' when her little girl turned seven was slightly worrying but the small smile painted in 'Tsu-chan's' face were much more honest than the ones she sees when 'Tsu-chan' meets her school-mates.

Then there were those pages of papers scattered in 'Tsu-chan's' room, it held stories, tells of emotion her little girl rarely shows. It showed in those beautifully weaved stories how much a dreamer her 'Tsu-chan' was and Nana was proud of her works.

When 'Tsu-chan' turned eight, Nana gave her little girl a laptop. It was the first time she saw her little girl smile so happily that her eyes were shining brightly, like a long lost part of 'Tsu-chan' was finally found, and it probably was.

Slowly but surely her 'Tsu-chan' was learning to live life.

But then some times after 'Tsu-chan' turned nine, the girl's caramel eyes were heavy from guilt. The tall-tales of crying was painted obviously in the girl's face, and somehow she looked older then she was before, like her baby girl turned into a jaded adult in one night. Up to this point in time she didn't know what happen that night. she didn't think that 'Tsu-chan' would say anything unless she pressed the issue and that was one thing Nana didn't want to do.

~x~X~x~

The salt flat that reflected the blue sky above, spreads around _him _as a small smile finds its way to _his _lips.

_He_ was worried about her for a while, _he _had already intervene earlier than _he _had planned but the first four years of her living like dead, _he _needed to lit a spark in her eyes. It wasn't enough to bring back the flames that burned in her eyes before but it was enough to set that lost soul to the path that would surely lead to '_herself'._

Tsunayuki may not notice it but she was slowly picking up pieces of '_her'._

* * *

**So it's been a long time and life was just being a bit to much to me in the past few months but I'm back now. Though I can't really promise a faster update since I have work and all that...**

**Anyway... this one had been sitting in my laptop for a long time now, and it was only recently that I started picking up my hobbies. So I might need you to tell me what you think of the new chapter.**


	4. Target 03

**Anonymous**

**By: Elie**

**Target 03: Start**

_5:00 AM_

It was a bit too early but it wasn't like she could go back to sleep. The air was too tense; like a foreboding moment that in anyone other than her would make absolutely no sense. Barely opening her window curtains for a quick peek; Tsunayuki caught a glimpse of a small shadow, clarifying her thought.

_Today is the day everything starts._

With anxious nerves, Tsunayuki began her day, a quick shower to settle her nerves and gather her thoughts. She knew she can't hide everything from Reborn, the man was the greatest hit-man for a reason. But it didn't mean she have to tell him everything, he could figure that out on his own. So staggered the flow of info, show something but not everything. But what was safe to tell?

Sunset Hues was an obvious go. Sunset Hues was her only freedom in her fate, her mental freedom from all the burden of the past and current life. She would fight tooth and nail to keep that persona up. Plus it would explain her funds as few of her works have been quite a big hit to the populace. It was one of the few hobbies she was proud of.

Yozora on the other hand is as public as any anonymous persona could be; an urban legend by its own right. There were even a few videos that were spreading in the internet; Ones that could be link to her if anyone suspected the connection. The exhilarating feeling she felt each time she dance in the night, jumping from one building to another, and the pure unadulterated adrenalin rush of free-falling was one part of Yozora she could admit to. But what of the rest; the ones that often ends up on one side of a fight, the one that often face a couple of armed men to stop one crime or another, the one that always get connected to Kuhaku?

And Kuhaku? Kuhaku is part of the mafia. Unknown and Unaligned. Kuhaku is a threat and Reborn would know that well. She didn't have to have the hyper intuition to know that Reborn wasn't going to react well to Kuhaku being her. Reborn would ship her to Italy faster than she could shipped 8059 or any of her OTPs for that matter. And she wasn't ready for Italy; that would bring too many uncertainties.

Though while she admits that 8059 have it charms, she's more partial to R27 or 1827. Does that mean she ships herself with Hibari or Reborn?

She shook her head; it wasn't the time to get distracted by her OTPs.

Staggered. That was that plan for now. She just hope she have enough control over her info.

* * *

**6:15 AM**

Judging from the silence of the house, it looks like Nana was still asleep. And that was fine, She caught Nana crying alone, while clutching a picture (she could only guess, was Nana and Iemistu's wedding picture) again last night. The woman definitely needed all the rest she could get. Nana wasn't as oblivious as she thought she was; the crumpled postcards that littered the floor before the bed was enough to tell her that Nana knew that Iemitsu was lying to her. And Nana knew Iemitsu was lying big time.

She would need to fix that soon.

If she really have to agree to this then she'd make Iemitsu tell the truth. She wasn't going to just be a mafia heiress and leave Nana alone. No, Nana won't be alone, and she won't be kept in the dark. If Vongola wanted a new head then they best answer her demand as well. And it would be Iemitsu that have to come clean.

That was one of the up-side of this whole fate thing. Sawada Tsunayoshi may not have notice how much Nana was just faking, but being there in person change everything in her perspective. She saw much more of Nana than was shown in the series. She saw Nana's strength and weakness, her happiness and sadness, her worry and pride, and all the other part that made her 'Sawada Nana', mother of Sawada Tsunayuki.

And as Sawada Tsunayuki, she swore that Nana won't be kept in the dark.

She got down to the kitchen after she got dress for school. Headphones plug in and her ipod in her pocket; she started to make a pair of breakfast for both her and Nana, and a pair of bento (packed lunch). Her hips swinging to the beat of her music as she cooks, completely unaware of the pairs of eyes watching her as she moves around the kitchen.

She started on a simple recipe of omurice for breakfast.

_Can you hear my heartbeat? _

_Tired of feeling never enough _

_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

This was it, today it starts. The series begins this day. She has no doubt that everything would go differently, but that was fine. She wasn't Tsuna after all.

_There'll be no more darkness _

_When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable _

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, _

_You set my heart on fire_

She had accepted that fact, when Yozora became an urban legend. She wasn't Elie anymore either, after all she stopped being Elie when she became Tsunayuki. This wasn't about what was and what should be.

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth _

_We were born to make history _

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around _

_Yes, we were born to make history_

This was about her.

This was her story now. And she was determined to get to the happy ending.

* * *

Nana woke up a bit later than she wanted, she had fully intended to cook breakfast for her and Tsu-chan but she was more tired than she actually realized. She rushed to get ready, unwilling to let Tsu-chan see her so untidy. The postcards she crumple in a fit of frustration last night could wait, she need to prepare breakfast for her and Tsu-chan.

When she reached the kitchen she saw her Tsu-chan preparing to cook breakfast, swaying slightly to a beat only her teenage daughter heard.

_Can you hear my heartbeat? _

_Tired of feeling never enough _

_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

She heard her daughter's soft melodic voice. It was mesmerizing, her Tsu-chan rarely sung. Her daughter was too shy to do so often.

_There'll be no more darkness _

_When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable _

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, _

_You set my heart on fire_

A promise.

A declaration.

A decision.

That was the song her Tsu-chan was singing.

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth _

_We were born to make history _

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around _

_Yes, we were born to make history_

Somehow, Nana felt calm. A great change was coming and it will be for the better.

* * *

It was an easy job, get in, and train a fragile civilian girl and turn her to a bad ass mafia-donna. Or so it was supposed to, judging by the information Iemitsu gave him.

Reborn should really kill the man at the first opportunity.

According to Iemitsu; Sawada Tsunayuki is a clumsy shy girl who was average in everything she did. She was too shy to make friends. Her academic was average, not an achiever, not a failure. Her athletic was the same always placing her in the middle. Sawada Tsunayuki was a girl that should be kept away from their world, and whose value would be but a trophy wife, a girl that would never be able to lead a mafia famiglia such as Vongola.

Too bad for Iemitsu, life was against him. The idiot's daughter was the only heir left, and Nono was willing to give the girl a chance before resorting to the last option of marrying the girl to someone suitable.

And yet here he was, seeing a completely different image. Why did he allow Iemitsu's opinion paint expectation for him again? He should really kill that idiot, or at the very least beat the crap out of him.

Everything about the girl was average, and it didn't need half a brain to figure that there was something going on. There was more than what was told, and he'd need to gather information personally.

The first image breaker was the fact that the girl was able to chance a look at him before he was willing to show himself. That alone told him that the girl had at the very least an intuition running. And upon seeing the girl left for shower, he infiltrated the girl's room.

It was tidy for most part. A shelf filled with comic books/mangas of all kind, alphabetically arrange. The study table against the wall on the opposite side of the bed held a laptop and a couple journals… no, those are manuscript for a novel. So the little heiress was an author, quite a well known one too if he was to assume the pen-name he found was hers.

But that doesn't add up; Sunset Hues from what he heard is an intelligent writer. Why would her academics be just average if she could write fluently in English? Her English should be at the very least, higher than average. Unless everything was purposely kept in average, this girl is keeping secrets. No one would go so far to be mediocre just to hide the fact that they write. No, they'd be more proud of it.

Upon further inspection of the room, he found a pair uniquely small customized motor in one of the drawers. Now this is interesting, in the drawer was a well-kept set of precision screw-drivers, a couple of spare-parts and a set of four small wheels. Roller-skates? Doesn't explain the motor though. Either way that would demand a certain grace to the clumsy girl.

The sound of the shower then stopped, signaling that the girl about to return to her room. Reborn quickly hid from sight, waiting to observe the girl personally.

As the girl, Sawada Tsunayuki, entered the room, Reborn noted how silent the girl was. Footsteps unheard, even the breathing was quiet. He watched the girl move silently with a tone of grace. How was this girls considered clumsy if she unconsciously move like this? She wasn't even purposely being quiet, she just was.

After getting dress for school, Reborn watched the girl leave for the kitchen. So many things were not adding up to his prior information. He went to check on Sawada Nana, the woman wasn't as what the information was.

One look on Nana's room and he knew. Iemitsu will pay for the wrong information he gave. That idiot didn't even know his own family. Nana wasn't the oblivious doormat Iemitsu describe, Tsunayuki wasn't the clumsy fragile girl he describe either.

If he can't kill the idiot, perhaps a couple bullet-holes would suffice.

He came down to the kitchen, still hidden from view, intending to observe the interaction between the mother and daughter pair.

_Can you hear my heartbeat? _

_Tired of feeling never enough _

_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

_There'll be no more darkness _

_When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable _

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, _

_You set my heart on fire_

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth _

_We were born to make history _

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around _

_Yes, we were born to make history_

Looks like this wasn't a simple job after all.

* * *

**First of all I apologize for the late update, life was being mean to me...**

**Anyways please review below I'll try to answer your reviews next time as well... **

**to Guest, I admit the whole "I'm weak, I can't be you" is cliche but you have to realized that Tsunayuki was suicidal before she end up in KHR universe. Things like that just don't go away when you suddenly end up in your favorite universe, it takes time to heal and a lot of care to actually stop being suicidal. That being said I think I gave her enough means to heal her old wounds**

**to Madam3Mayh3m, I updated you don't have to kill anymore.**

**to Reader, There's more back Story to why Tsunayuki was there instead of _him_ and _he_ would be the one to reveal it. But that's a story for later.**

**to Arashi - IV of VI, It gets more interesting, at least in my head.**

**to AnimemetSoul, harem... huh? Maybe, maybe not? I haven't really decided the end game of this**

**Later's dudes and dudettes**


End file.
